


The Unknown Child

by Avewick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avewick/pseuds/Avewick
Summary: Two handsome brothers, Sam and Dean, return to a small Colorado town to finish a job hunting a pair of Djinn, joined by Castiel, who recently got his angel mojo back after spending months as a human. Sam, Dean, and Cas have one thing in common: Brooklyn Miller. When they see her, years have passed, and she is tending to her three-year-old son. The Djinn lure her away, and the boys have to save her and her son, who happens to be one of theirs. But whose son is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the rights; I just love expressing my interest and love for this show through story! Also a special shout-out to my girl Madison for being just as obsessed as I am.

Chapter 1:  
"Dean!" Cas warned. "Keep your eyes on the road before you kill us."  
Dean laughed, revealing a pretty set of teeth. "You're immortal, Cas. You have nothing to worry about."  
Cas rolled his eyes. Sam stirred, waken by Cas and Dean's constant bickering. The Impala passes a sign that reads Ouray, Colorado, and Sam stretches out, narrowly missing smacking Dean's face.  
"Watch it, Sam!"  
Sam snickered, apologizing as he retracted his tree-like limbs. "When did we get into Colorado?"  
"A couple of hours ago. I'm surprised you didn't wake up when I started blasting Zepplin."  
"I've learned to block it out over the years."  
"Me too," Cas commented from the backseat.  
"Shut up, I'm awesome."  
Sam and Cas shook their heads while Dean grinned, turning up his music. Sam stared out the window as they drove through the small mountain town. His eyes zipped past the little houses on the street, watching the kids playing in the yard. A woman caught Sam's eye: she wore high-waisted blue jeans, a button-down white and red plaid shirt, and grey Nike tennis shoes. But it wasn't the clothes or the pear-shaped body of the woman: it was the long brown hair swept up into a top-knot, highlighting the cheekbones of her heart-shaped face with challenging brown eyes, a slender nose, and a smile that would make anyone's heart beat a mile a minute. "Dean, stop the car!" Sam exclaimed. Dean slammed on the brakes, and he and Cas followed Sam's shocked gaze.  
"Holy shit," Dean and Cas muttered.  
"W-wait a sec," Sam told the boys. "You know her too?"  
"I see the face, but can't place the name," Dean muttered, listing names under her breath.  
A horn honked behind them, and Dean pulled to the side of the road down the street from the woman. They all watched her call out to someone from inside the house. A chunky little boy bounded down the steps, pausing to climb down each concrete step.  
"Brooklyn," Dean exclaimed. "Brooklyn Miller."  
"Did Brooklyn Miller have a child when we swung by?" Sam questioned, his eyes trained on the little boy.  
"Not that I know of," Dean responded, shutting off the Impala's famous purr. He opened the door, and Sam reached out to grab onto the coattail of Dean's leather jacket. He missed it, and Dean slammed the door shut. Sam and Cas frantically followed. Brooklyn looked up as the guys approached, and recognition flashed across her face.  
"Dean? Sam? Cas?" she asked in surprise. “What are you guys doing here? I haven’t seen you in-“ “Like, three years?” Dean finished. Brooklyn smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, that sounds about right.” The little boy toddled over to Cas, pulling on the cape of his trenchcoat. He looked into Cas' soft, blue eyes, and asked, "Daddy?" Cas knelt down beside the child, studying his dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Brooklyn interjected, dropping the dead heads of the roses she was trimming, and scooped up her son. "I'm sorry. He calls every man he sees 'Daddy.'" "What's his name?" Sam asked. "His name is Liam," Brooklyn responded, pushing back a stray chunk of hair Liam had gotten ahold of. "Do you guys want to stop inside? I have some beer in the fridge." "That sounds great," Dean replied, flashing a smile that made Brooklyn blush. She led the way inside, but both Sam and Cas pulled Dean aside. "Dean, are you crazy?" Sam asked. "We saw this woman once, years ago. Why are you so keen on visiting her again? Because she was a good lay? An easy lay?" "Sam's right," Cas conceded. "We're in this town to do a job. Why risk the safety of her and her son?"

Dean's mouth opened and closed before he turned away from them, following Brooklyn and Liam into the house. Sam sighed and motioned to Cas to follow Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Liam dumped a box of Legos on the floor, sticking the large blocks together to make a tower. Dean sat on the ground next to him, handing Liam the colors he asked for while Brooklyn opened three bottles of beer in the kitchen. Cas refused a drink; instead, he watched Dean play with Liam, a small smile on his face. Brooklyn handed a beer to Sam and Dean each before taking a swig of her own.

"So," she began, "what brings you into town?"

Sam hesitated before replying, "Just business."

Brooklyn's spine straightened. "Your Hunting shit?"

All three men glanced at each other, reminiscing on their last job: a nasty vengeful spirit.

***

"So, Dean, get this," Sam said, reading off his laptop at BrickHouse 737, a scenic bar overlooking the mountains. "Abigail Murphy, died1889."

"How'd she die?" Dean interrupted, a mouth full of bacon burger. Sam stared at Dean in disdain before explaining, "Her husband. He starved her and their three children in the basement. That's their official cause of death, but the mom and her kids also were exposed to rat bites and other diseases."

"Eww. Sounds gnarly."

"Yeah. So, it makes sense that she's going after shitty husbands."

Dean took another big bite of his bacon burger, his cheeks stuffed like a squirrel. Sam sighed, rolling his eyes at his brother's incessant eating habits before shoveling a bite of salad into his mouth. Dean swallowed the bite in his mouth before asking, "So, we just have to go to each house in this city, hoping that we find an abusive husband?"

Sam shrugged. "Or boyfriend, I guess."

"I saw a strip club on the edge of town," Dean pondered. "I'd bet my toned ass that there's bound to be some abusive significant other there."

"But how's she getting around?" Sam wondered, clicking to enlarge the picture of the late Abigail Murphy. "Hmm."

"Let me see your laptop."

Sam swiveled the laptop around for Dean to see the picture. Dean scanned the woman top to bottom, looking to see if there was anything interesting about her. Her necklace stood out to Dean: an expensive looking ruby locket stood out against Abigail Murphy's ratty dress. Dean tapped the screen, pointing it out to Sam. Sam nodded in agreement, then went straight to online records trying to track down the necklace.

"Great," Sam groaned. "The necklace was at a pawn shop on the outside of town two weeks ago. Until someone named Benjamin James bought it."

"Convenient," Dean smirked. "Maybe he's giving that to his wife or girlfriend, and we have a connection to this ghost."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. Sam tracked the guy down to the strip club Dean mentioned earlier, which Dean found incredibly satisfying, while Sam found it incredibly annoying. Benjamin worked the night shift, so they slept in the motel room to kill a few hours. Dean woke up before Sam, poking him in the nose to wake him up. Sam smacked at his hands, grumbling while Dean laughed.

"Come on, sleepyhead. We gotta get going so we can question this Benjamin James."

"Yeah, yeah."

Dean and Sam slid into their respective sides of the Impala, driving to the edge of town to The Jewel. Sam grimaced, obviously not as excited as Dean was. Dean reminded him that they needed to stay sharp while talking to Benjamin and that they weren't there to enjoy the strippers. Sam scoffed, knowing he wasn't going to be the problem. Dean led the way through the store, both of the boys having to stop to let their senses adjust. The music was loud, sending throbbing pulses through their bodies. Dean's eyes roamed around the room, watching the strippers spin around and around the pole. A couple came out of a back room, and Dean recognized the guy in a heartbeat.

"Cas?" Dean asked incredulously, crossing the room in quick strides. Sam ran behind him to catch up, laughing out loud. Cas's hair was completely disheveled, the buttons of his undershirt crooked, and his tie was draped around his neck, untied.

"Were you having sex back there?" Dean asked, causing Sam to double over in laughter again at the jealousy dripping in his voice. "With her?"

The woman had long brown hair and soft brown eyes. She looked too nice to be a stripper. Cas blushed, stepping away from her to join the brothers. "Sam, Dean," he introduced, "this is Brooklyn."

"Around here, I go by Ruby," she smiled. Sam and Dean noticed the ruby locket around her neck--identical to the one Abigail Murphy wore.

"Shit," Dean muttered. "Listen, sweetheart. Can we get you to come back to our place?"

"Sorry," she said. But I'm not into threesomes."

It was Cas's turn to snicker. Dean turned to him, exasperated that he lacked understanding of the situation. Dean stood closer to her, winking. "You could take your pick."

A fist suddenly connected with Dean's face. Sam and Cas jumped, watching someone nearly as tall as Sam stand over Dean. "Trying to get with my girl?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean groaned, massaging his sore jaw. "Her boyfriend?"

"I am actually." The large man turns to Brooklyn, demanding, "What were you doing back there with this doe-eyed son of a bitch?"

Dean realized he's pointing at Cas and steps in between the both of them.

"Get out of here, meathead."

"Aww, adorable. Sticking up for your boyfriend," he roars. "Sorry pal, but it looks like he don't play for that team."

Dean growls, and Cas puts his hand on Dean's shoulder, trying to pull him away. The man grabbed Brooklyn's arm, hard. She squealed in pain as he starts to drag her away. All of a sudden, the lights flickered before extinguishing. The room dropped in temperature, and Brooklyn took the opportunity to slip away from her dick of a boyfriend.

"The necklace, Dean!" Sam shouted.

He rushed over to Brooklyn, trying to coax her to take off the necklace. Her boyfriend charged over, smashing his fist into Sam's nose. Sam stumbled backward, blinded by pain. Blood gushed out of his nose, and he used one hand to try and stop it. Dean ran to Sam, tearing a piece of his plaid shirt for Sam to stop the bleeding. Dean shouted to Cas to grab the necklace and burn it in the stone fireplace at the front of the club. Suddenly, a woman's body flashed into view. Her body was shrunken with infected rat bites preserved in her form. She headed for Brooklyn's boyfriend as Cas ran over to yank the necklace off her neck. He threw it in the fire, but it was too late. Abigail's ghost sunk her arm into his heart, ripping it apart. Brooklyn screamed and buried her face in Cas's chest sobbing.

"Jesus," Dean commented. "Rest in peace, Benjamin. You son of a bitch."

***

"You guys saved my life," Brooklyn said, taking a sip of beer. "But if you're back, that means something is wrong."

"Pshhh," Sam said. "We're just swinging through town. We figured we'd stop by and say hello."

"If that's okay with your boyfriend," Dean added.

Brooklyn stared blankly at him. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"We assumed, because of Liam, you did," Cas explained, leaning forward to pick up a block for Liam that had scattered right in front of him.

Brooklyn blushed and chugged her beer, coughing as she swallowed wrong. "Right. Well, it's getting late, and I have some yard work I gotta get done. But it was great visiting."

Brooklyn ushered the three men out the door, nearly crying after the door was slammed shut. She watched Liam wave at them through the window, cursing herself for letting them back inside.

"Guys, that kid is definitely one of ours," Sam said, watching the kid wave from the window.

"I can't believe we all found the time to sleep with her in the same weekend," Dean groaned. "I guess hindsight is always twenty-twenty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the formatting is all messed up! I'm still trying to figure this site out. I haven't used it in forever, but I hope you're enjoying the story so far!


End file.
